Dancing Tenimyu
by littlewolf123
Summary: Sequal to Watching Tenimyu. This time, it's the Hyoutei's turn to watch Dream Live 3. Hilarity ensues. Crack. Parody. I'd advise you to read Watching Tenimyu before reading this. Rated T for some 'Gay' humor.


**AN: It would be helpful if you read my other story Watching Tenimyu before since this is a sequal to that. And you wouldn't get some things in this story.**

**I tried to make the characters in character, but some parts, I just had to couldn't stop myself, so some parts will be OC, but not all.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Last time: _

_"Tezuka! Let's have a match!" cried Atobe in his narcissistic way. "Ore-sama no bigini, yaroyna!" he cried. _

_Everyone burst out laughing, leaving a confused Atobe and a even more confused Hyoutei tennis team. _

_Tezuka was the only one composed enough to just smirk a little. "Atobe, trust me, you don't want to know." He replied._

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Start:

As the Seigaku Regulars watched Atobe and Tezuka's match, they couldn't help but recall a scene from the Dream Live 3 DVD.

'Katsu no wa Hyouei, Makeru no Seigaku!' With a jolt, they shook their heads and unconsciously began to say, "Katsu no wa Seigaku, Makeru no Seigaku!" They looked at their fellow teammates and grinned.

Suddenly, Eiji began singing very loudly and off tune to the Katsu no wa Hyo…I mean Seigaku song.

_"__Make wa shirahen, katsun ga atarimoe _

_Kanpekina made, tataki nomeshite yaru…" _

A few seconds later, he wasn't alone, Momo started singing along and even got Kaido riled up to sing. Fuji smiled and joined in as Ryoma reluctantly joined in as well. Taka-san even got a racket and started to shout English words into the mix.

_"Katsun wa Hyotei (HYOUTEI!!-Taka-san's extra)__  
Makeru no Seigaku (SEIGAKU!!)  
Kimari kitta PHRASE…(PHOLAZE!!)…"_

Atobe, hearing the loud and ahem, sort of off tune singing looked at the tennis Regulars weirdly. 'What was up with these people today. First, they laughed at me when I came to play tennis with them, and now they're singing this..this horrendous song. Ore-sama can't concentrate!'

On the other side of the court, however, there was a slightly different thought occurring.

'I don't know them, I don't know them, I don't know them…..' If he could, then Tezuka would've rubbed his temple, but as he was in the middle of a game, he couldn't. 'They are so running laps after this."

After the game ended, 7-6, Tezuka winning, Hyoutei decided to head home early since the Seigaku Regulars were creeping them out.

Fuji, being the sadistic genius he is, 'accidently' switched the Dream Live 3 DVD with Atobe's list of Poses DVD that was conveniently in Atobe's backpack as Hyoutei played a practice match against Seigaku.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AT NIGHT: ATOBE'S MANSION

"Kabaji, call everyone over, I want to show them this movie I shot on how to improve your poses."

"Usu."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Oshitari: Hello?

Kabaji: Usu.

O: I see, Atobe wants me to come over to watch something?

K: Usu.

O: Alright, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes.

K: Usu.

O: What?! It's his house, let him provide the popcorn.

K:Usu

O: Alright, fine. I'll bring the popcorn…

K: Usu

O: sigh and call the others

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Gakuto: Yuushi! I knew it was you!

O: Yea, well meeting at Atobe's house, Mukahi, so go to his house ASAP. Apparently, according to Kabaji, it's extremely important.

G: Really, cuz what we think is important and what Atobe thinks is important is kinda different. He's probably gonna make us watch his poses or something. I bet he filmed it himself.

O: Oh, well, we'll see.

G: See ya soon, Yuu-chan!!

And on it went until everyone was notified.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At Atobe's Mansion: Movie Room number 7

Everyone was situated on the vastly decorated room with blue and silver theme colored decorations. It was of course, as usual, overly done and with lots of ruffles and lace.

"Ore-sama thinks that not only tennis skills are important, but poses for the audience are important as well. Therefore, ore-sama has graciously, and selflessly made this poses collection for all of you to watch and learn. Ore-sama no bigini, yaroyna."

There was a whisper of 'I told you so' as Atobe stuck a pose and he 'elegantly' pushed play and the film rolled.

Suddenly, there were loud music, and flashy lights as the title, DREAM LIVE 3 came flashing up.

"What the- this isn't the DVD I made." Atobe said, confused.

The stage became dark and all of a sudden, certain familiar looking people took up the stage in tennis rackets and started rapping and breakdancing.

The Hyoutei Regulars stared dumbfounded, as they tried to regain themselves.

"Is-is that US?!" Shouted Gakuto. "OMFG!! That is us!! We have stalkers!!" (sound familiar?) (1)

"Whaa? I sound so…gay!!" Cried Gakuto as he saw his other self on Atobe's huge widescreen plasma TV.

"Che, that looks nothing like ore-sama. Ore-sama looks way better than that wannabe punk poser."

Everyone stared at each other at the complete look a like of Atobe with a better singing voice than this Atobe could ever dream of.

When the Good Combination song took over, it was Chotaroh and Shishido's turn to be in the spot light.

Then came a scream of, "EWW!! We're not gay!!"

Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. Chotaroh was blushing furiously at the attention he got for that outburst.

"I mean…well, I-I admire Sh-Shishido-Sempai a lot, b-but, I don't l-l-like him that way." He said stumbling as he blushed another shade of red that hasn't been invented.

Soon, after Shishido got Chotaroh to calm down, they started actually enjoyed the show a bit.

_"Oretachi ni sawaruna yo yakedo suruze  
Koori no honoo tsumetai shakunetsu  
Oretachi ni chikayoruna iki no ne tomeruze  
Koori no yaiba kihaku no ichigeki…"_

As this song was being played, there was a chorus of approval. Even Atobe looked pleased with the song.

"Heck Yea!"

"Whoo hoo!"

"We rule!"

"Too true"

_"Hamukauna hirefuse obietero  
Shousha wa haisha wo i no mama ni dekiru  
Sou oretachi COURT ni kunrinsuru  
Hyoutei  
Hyoutei koori no EMPEROR…"_

When Hyoutei Regular's 'twins' came up on stage wearing casual clothing, Atobe gave a sound of approval.

"Although, I think that that imposter isn't as handsome as ore-sama, he was a good sense of taste though. I approve! Said Atobe, looking at 'himself' dressed in casual clothes which consisted of him wearing leather pants and a coat which he could flap all he wanted.

The others had similar agreements except for Gakuto.

"I look like a gangster!" He huffed.

Everyone smothered their laughs as Oshitari coughed, trying to conceal his smile.

"Well, you're the most…unique out of all of us, Mukahi." He consoled.

Suddenly it was the competition part, where Hyoutei and Seigaku competed in an 'acting' contest, proposed by Tezuka.

"Whaa, we're losing, Yuushi!" Gakuto cried.

"What would you expect? Those three annoying Seigaku freshmen are the judges. Of course they'd be biased." Shishido answered, giving Gakuto a you-are-so-dumb-and-clueless look.

At the end, when the group was dissolving away, Atobe suddenly roared.

"DID ORE-SAMA AND TEZUKA JUST HAVE A MOMENT?!" his face was contorted in disbelief and rage. "WHY WAS ORE-SAMA AND TEZUKA'S FACE ALMOST TOUCHING?!" he demanded. " GET ME THE PRODUCERS, I WILL SUE THEM ALL!!"

"Calm down Atobe," said Oshitari. "It's just a movie."

After that incident, the rest of the movie was relatively peaceful except for Gakuto's random outbursts and full of amusement as they sang along to couple of the songs.

"Hey! Those Seigaku brats had the song wrong!! It's supposed to be Katsu no wa Hyoutei! Not Seigaku. Those cheaters, wait till I see them next time…" muttered Gakuto.

After they finished it, Atobe suddenly rewinded to the Koori no Emperor part and made everyone learn the song and the dance. And after that, he insisted on practicing the Ore-Sama no Bigini solo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NEXT DAY:

Seigaku's tennis practice was interrupted as they saw the Hyoutei Regulars come out of Atobe's limousine. Kabaji was holding a big stereo system.

The song boomed as the intro to Koori no Emperor played. The Seigaku Regulars sweatdropped. This tune sounded familiar.

_"Oretachi ni sawaruna yo yakedo suruze  
Koori no honoo tsumetai shakunetsu  
Oretachi ni chikayoruna iki no ne tomeruze  
Koori no yaiba kihaku no ichigeki_

Hizamazuke agamero tatematsure  
Kyousha wa jakusha wo shihai dekirunoda  
Hamukauna hirefuse obietero  
Shousha wa haisha wo i no mama ni dekiru  
Sou oretachi COURT ni kunrinsuru  
Hyoutei  
Hyoutei koori no EMPEROR"

Atobe started then started to sing **Ore-sama no Bigini** loudly and off key. As this time, Hyoutei sweat--dropped and looked at each other in self pity.

All but one Seigaku Regulars wondered where in the world did Hyoutei get a hold of the DVD. The torture had now begun. Behind, them, Fuji just smiled in amusement on all that was going on.

"Kikamaru, you brat! Why would you change the song's lyrics when it was fine as it was?!" Shrieked Gakuto suddenly all up in Kikamaru's face.

The End.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_(1) __Kikamaru said the same thing in Watching Tenimyu._

**AN: Wow, I suddenly had an inspiration when someone put this story into their favorites. I had totally forgotten about it. I'm so sorry guys, it's just I've been really busy and even though it isn't a good excuse…….well, you all know how summers are… academy, academy, and more academy… haha, yeah. I have to wake up at 5:50 am everyday from Mon.-Fri. cuz of my school's cross country. Then right after that, I have to go to academy. So anyways, please please please review. I'd really appreciate it and please give me some feedback on my story. And maybe some ideas for my next one shot? Thanks!**


End file.
